


A Flash of Anger

by Yagi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagi/pseuds/Yagi
Summary: I was given the characters Queen Beryl and Jadeite and prompt "a flash of anger", and this is what happened.
Relationships: Queen Beryl & Jadeite
Comments: 1





	A Flash of Anger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beautymercurydragon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=beautymercurydragon).



“Jadeite,” the queen summoned.

In a swirl of faintly bluish energy, the man appeared before her. He was fairly short of stature but well-built, with broad shoulders and slender hips. His blond curls were cropped short, framing a youthful face with narrow blue eyes and sharp features. Of course he didn’t dare appear before the queen out of uniform, perfectly pressed and tucked into polished jack boots. The man bowed before her, much less deeply than Beryl would have liked, with one arm crossed over his chest.

“Yes, Queen Beryl.”

“Have you procured another source of energy for our great ruler?”

“Not yet, my queen, but-”

Beryl’s red eyes narrowed. “And why not? Have I not impressed upon you the urgency-”

“I’m working on it,” Jadeite snapped, only realizing his mistake when the queen rose from her throne.

She pulled herself up to her full, imposing height and her eyes flashed in anger. Tendrils of her long red hair began to stand up as though she had put her finger in an electric outlet.

“You dare talk back to me?” she shrieked as her shapely form began to crackle with magical energy.

Jadeite recoiled involuntarily, yet found his voice strongly enough to argue back, “These things take time, my queen. I have to create my alias and-”

“All your aliases are the same! How hard could it be?”

His hands balled into fists at his sides as his eyes narrowed still further.

“They’re not the same! I’ll have you know I pride myself on being a master of disguise and illusion!”

“You’re a useless worm, Jadeite. I’ll give you five seconds to convince me not to destroy you where you stand right here and now.”

Flinching, the man shouted out the first defense that came into his mind: “I’m great in bed!”

The angry energy about her dissipated as quickly as it had started, and Beryl chuckled a little in spite of herself.

“I’ll be the judge of that.”


End file.
